


The Apocalypse (Led by Darcy Lewis)

by Circe_Witch



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Jealousy, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Mutant Pepper Potts, Mutant Tony Stark, Powerful Darcy Lewis, Secret love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Witch/pseuds/Circe_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. It wasn’t coincidence that she came into Jane’s life. She is one of the most highly skilled operatives that Xavier has and is more powerful than her twin sister Mystique. The Avengers and SHIELD don't find out until her cover is blown by an assassin.</p><p>An ancient mutant is rising to once again walk the earth. Darcy's fate, Mystique's, and Rogue's, are in his hands.</p><p>***NOTE: This is my version of X-Men: Apocalypse. It will incorporate plot points from some of the X-Men movies and X-Men Evolution TV Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalypse (Led by Darcy Lewis)

**Author's Note:**

> More relationship will be added as the story progresses.

Darcy's day started and ended on a schedule and she almost never deviated from it, and never did anything outside of it. Ever since the Space Elves invaded, she'd been on alert in case anyone threatened of tried to kidnap Jane and Eric. After their time in Greenwich and SHIELD not stepping in, Thor had gotten a call from Tony, who had offered to host all of them at the Avengers Tower.

 

Getting from London to New York should be easy for 4 people, but they also had Jane’s equipment to ship along. Darcy had almost fainted when she’d read the price of shipping all of the equipment. It would cost her an arm and a leg. Along with a kidney. Thor mentioned the high shipping costs to Tony on one of their calls, and the next thing she knew, everything was packed up and already placed into the cargo hold of a ship set for New York. While the rest of them were flying in one of Tony’s jets.

 

Before they left, Darcy broke up with Ian. Though he’d been a good past time, she realized that they wouldn’t go anywhere in life. He’d been nice about and had even offered to stay friends, which she gladly accepted. You never know when friends in high places would be helpful, and Ian was going places.

 

When they finally made it to New York and by extension, the Avengers Tower, they were quickly shown to the R&D floor and their apartments. As soon as Jane saw the floor her head was stuck in Science! Land. The exclamation mark was necessary since this was more Star Wars science.

 

A few days after their move Darcy came into the lab to find a poufy-haired scientist who, in Darcy’s opinion was too god-damn twitchy.  The man was sitting at one of the desks in the far corner and drinking what looked like tea (bleh!).

 

Frowning, she made her way towards him. “Hey dude, can I help you with something?”

 

Jumping in surprise he turned to face her and stood. “Sorry about that. Ummm. Tony told me to come here and help with the Bifrost Project.” Shaking his head, he held out his hand. “Bruce Banner. And you are?”

 

“Darcy Lewis.” She said shaking his hand. “I’m Jane’s assistant. I make sure she eats, sleeps, and has coffee at hand. You don’t want to see her without coffee in the morning. She’s like the devil.”

 

Dr. Banner laughed nervously. “I hope I won’t have to.”

 

Hearing the doors open they both turned to see Jane walking into the lab, reading something in her notebook. Still reading from the notebook Jane walked to the coffee maker, turned it on, and waited for it to splurge up some coffee.  Realizing that Jane wouldn’t notice anything until she’d had her cup of coffee, Darcy waited until the mug was empty before speaking.

 

“Hey Jane. Look who came to help us build the Rainbow Bridge.” When Jane lifted her head, Darcy pointed at Banner.

 

“Doctor Bruce Banner!” Jane blurted out and then smacked her hand over her mouth.

 

“Yes. Hello.” He waved and looked around. Probably looking for an easy escape hole. Darcy thought.

 

“I attended one of your lectures on particle physics a few years back and I’ve read all your research.” Jane beamed.

 

“I’ve read most of your research as well, Dr. Foster. And your theory on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge was incredible.” He smiled.

 

They started squeeing at each other’s research until the science babble started hurting Darcy’s brain. She took out her iPod while walking to the desk full of readings that needed to run through. Turning it on, she went with her Working playlist, hearing Bastille drowning out all the science chatter.

 

Their days (and nights full of coffee) were filled with data charts, readings, and the occasional explosion. Though for the life of her, Darcy could never understand how Jane had managed to make a device explode when there weren’t any chemicals in the area.

 

A few weeks after they were comfortable in their new workplace was the day that Tony and Pepper made time to talk to her.

 

Waking up late in the morning, Darcy was getting ready when JARVIS spoke.

 

"I apologize for disturbing you Ms. Lewis, but Sir and Ms. Potts would like to meet with you in the penthouse. Shall I tell them you will be up shortly?"

 

"Give me half an hour JARVIS and I will come up. Has Jane woken yet? How long did she sleep?"

 

"Dr. Foster was asleep for exactly 5 hours before running to the lab. She had been working on a mathematical equation for the past 20 minutes and has only consumed coffee."

 

"Damn it Jane!" Stomping through the tower all the way to the R&D labs (and only stopping for some poptarts and apple slices) she managed to coax Jane into eating everything before letting her lose on the unsuspecting papers of data, Darcy made her way to the elevator and waited as it took her to the penthouse. She'd seen the balcony of the floor from the cafe across the street, but had never been up there in person.

 

The entire room was lit and was the size of a ballroom.  What made her laugh out loud was the conversation pit in the middle, along with a wall full of computers, and a holo-table. Tony was standing at the holo-table looking at the schematics of something, while Pepper was on the phone with what sounded like a friend.

 

They both turned to face her as soon as she stepped out of the elevator.  Tony’s face broke into a wide grin and her ran to her, hugging and spinning her around while she laughed.

 

“Its nice to see you again Abie.” He said happily as he put her down. Darcy continued to hold on to his arms. Tony needed the touch more than most of her adoptive children. Cupping his face, she kissed both of his cheeks.

 

"And you as well, Thantos." She took Tony offered arm and walked to the pit with him. "Really, darling? A conversation pit? And why is there a dent in the middle of the floor?" It looked like something (or someone) had been smashed into the ground. Repeatedly.

 

"I'll tell you about that in a second. But first, JARVIS?"

 

"Yes Sir?"

 

"Lock down this floor. Don't let anyone access the elevator to here. Turn off all wireless communications except Pepper’s phone. And revoke Agent's override access for the duration. If anyone calls, tell them I’m unavailable until later. And create a new protocol with all these attributes, title it MA4."

 

"Yes Sir." There was a pause and then. "Protocol MA4 has been activated."

 

"Thank you JARVIS. You’re free to get out of the skin suit Abie. JARVIS doesn’t record for this floor when only Pepper, you, and I are here." Tony led her to one of the couches and practically skipped (skipped) to the refreshments table to get her some coffee. "I know how much you liked coffee Abie, so I had some imported from my private farm. The gardener who runs the place is practically a goddess with plants. Low level 3 mutant with power over plants. She's currently creating a new plant that has high herbal properties. Mainly for skincare and medicine."

 

"How wonderful. When did her X-gene activate? Did she go to the School?” Taking the she sipped and closed her eyes in bliss. “If this is what nirvana feels like, then give me more.”

 

He laughed and sat down as Pepper finished her call and joined them. Setting her cup on the table, Darcy rose to envelop Pepper in a hug. It had been almost a decade since she had seen the redhead, and Tony even longer. They’d been her pride and joy. One of her many adoptive children at the School. Though many didn’t know, both Pepper and Tony were mutants. Pepper, a level 3 Pyrokinetic and Telepath. While Tony was a level 6 telekinetic, electrokinetic, and Telepath.

 

Siting back down, Darcy let her "skin suit" fade away until her normally blue skin and scales revealed themselves. Her eyes shifted in color until they were as yellow as a cat's irises. He clothes melted away, leaving nothing behind. Her hair receded and shifted until it was flat, blood red, and shoulder length. Like her twin sister, Raven, Darcy was a shapeshifter. Unlike her sister with her many limitations, she could mimic both the powers of mutants and their forms. In context, her powers were limitless. Since the scales covered all the important parts, she was also naked.

 

"I've always loved you hair Darcy." Pepper reached out and gently went through them with her fingers. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the hand; it had been so long since she had felt someone touch on her real hair.

 

"What have you been doing for the past decade, Abie?" Asked Tony. "We didn't know you we working on another identity until the Professor sent us a message.”

 

Regretfully pulling her face away from Pepper’s hand she turned to face Tony. Raising an eyebrow she replied. “You first darling. I’ve been hearing so many stories about you. And they’re no longer in the tabloids. And Charles told me about what happened in Afghanistan.” Lowering her eyes to the bright circle outlined against the t-shirt he wore, she asked, “Can I see it?”

 

Nodding, he pulled off the t-shirt, revealing the machinery implanted in his body. Reaching out to touch it, she abruptly pulled her hand back. “May I?” At his nod, she lightly traced the outline of where the metal met the flesh of his body, making her way to the bright light it was emitting.

 

“How did they do this?” She felt pain and horror for what he had experienced for the months he had been missing.

 

Voice low, he explained about the blast that had imbedded shrapnel in his body.  Shrapnel that was slowly making its way to his heart. He talked about the doctor who had saved him, Yinsen, and the reason why the terrorists had attacked and kidnapped him in the first place. He told her about making the suit, Yinsen dying, and walking through the desert until Rhodey had rescued him.

 

He'd come home with a purpose, getting rid the weapons manufacturing plant of SI. Inventing the Iron Man armor, he rescued hostages in Afghanistan and destroyed the SI weapons they possessed. The betrayal of Stane had hit Tony had, she decided. She had never trusted Stane, but she had believed that he would always act in Tony's best interests. Once he got to the Palladium poisoning, she lost her temper.

 

"WHAT THE HELL TONY?! You were dying and you didn’t think about asking any of use for help?!” He flinched, eyes darting everywhere. Probably looking for an escape route. She mused.

 

“Not the best idea at the time, I know. But id already tried everything I could think of. I didn’t want to tell you guys because if you hadn’t been able to find a cure then this all would have been for nothing.” He looked down at his hands. “I had my will changed as soon as I found out about the poisoning. I didn't want to leave anything to chance, so I divided my estate into four parts. A quarter would be put into a trust for the company for emergency fund, a quarter goes to MIT, a quarter goes to Pepper and her descendants, and a quarter would go to the School to secure its future." At Darcy's wide eyes he shrugged and a wooded her gaze. "I won't always be there as Thantos. The least I could was make sure you guys had everything you needed. Especially you Abie. You've been like a mother to me. I wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me."

 

“Awww, Tony. That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” She hugged him so very tightly, breathing in his scent as she did so. He had always been the most fearful of her children, a consequence of his father’s rage and disgust at anything to do with mutants.  They talked about the School for a while until Tony asked why she was incognito as Dr. Foster’s intern when she could have chosen any science internship to go with. They had switched seats with Pepper now sitting next to Tony in the loveseat while Darcy stayed where she was.

 

“I knew her parents. They were a huge support for mutants who needed help. They never turned them down and always helped orphan mutants find good homes. Mary and I were army nurses during the Vietnam War. I was undercover so that I could gain access to the labs we came across. Some were testing on mutants, so I freed them and gave them new identities when went to the US.” She took a sip of her coffee and looked at them both. “Mary and William both met soon after she got State side. When their daughter was born, they made me her godmother. Neither of them cared about my mutation or my true appearance. They were good people, so when they were killed in the car crash when Jane was 6, I set up everything so she could be taken care of. The scholarship she went to college with? I set that up so that she could achieve her dream. I even chose Culver to get my Political Science degree so I could keep an eye on her. When she needed an intern, I hacked her email and deleted the other applicants, making sure it showed that I was the only one who applied.”

 

Pepper faced was filled with sympathy for Jane’s predicament, while Tony laughed at what I’d done to make sure Jane was safe.

 

“I always knew that those hacking lessons I gave you years ago would be helpful. Never though you’d use them for evil Abie.” He put his hand over his heart and smirked at her. “You make me so proud.”

 

“Oh, stow it Tony.” She said without any real heat in her voice. She sniffed lightly. “The only think I hacked after that was the DMV record to get Thor set up as Donald before Agent iPod thief could check up on out story. It wasn't even that difficult really. I just used the back door JARVIS created when you first hacked the DMV."

 

"Nice." Tony approved.

 

"Glad you approve. Though I could care less. Now," she looked at their entwined hands and smiled mischievously, pointing them. "Tell me about that. Because the last time I saw you both together was when I introduced you and neither of you could stand each other."

 

They both looked at each other fondly. I could see Tony's love for her shining in his eyes. It reminded me of a certain Telepath that had my heart. A small amount of pain filled me at the thought, but I quickly pushed it down. Their love didn't need to be tainted by my regret and disappointment. "We got together after the Expo." Explained Pepper. "He got me away com the explosions before they went off and we kissed. And it started from there." Tony took her hand and kissed it while looking her in the eye.

 

"I don't know why I didn't see it before, really." He said absently. "I didn't see her as anything but my assistant until after Afghanistan. There was a fundraising Gala that I was suppose to attend. I saw Pepper in that blue dress and it just hit me in the gut."

 

Darcy threw back her head and laughed. When I finally calmed down, they were staring at me, puzzled. She smiled and said, "Hank owes me 50 bucks. I told him you two would hit it off, but he didn't believe me. Said that you were too high maintenance and you'd drive away any girl who you got into a relationship with."

 

“You bet on us?” Pepper asked faintly.

 

“All of us did.” Then she though about it. “Well…me, the Professor, Hank, and Logan. No one else knows that you two are mutants and we’d like to keep it that way.”

 

They lapsed into silence until Tony turned the conversation onto Jane’s research. “Do you guys need anything else at the lab? I set up all of the newest equipment that she didn’t have or was too damaged to use.”

 

“Not right now, no. Jane is brilliant, but she doesn’t take care of herself like she should. Once, she worked for four days non-stop, drank only coffee to keep herself up. She crashed on the fifth day. I had to lock her out of the lab until she ate and slept.”

 

"Oh, so she's a female version of Tony. Then she'll be easy to handle."

 

"Hey! No ganging up on me. I'm not that bad." He pouted and crossed his arms.

 

"No. You're worst." Replied Pepper. Then she kissed him on the lips. "But I still love you for it."

 

Their easy camaraderie made her smile fondly. Neither of them knew that Darcy had been matchmaking the day they'd both met. And if luck held out, they'd never know.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Darcy met Steve Rogers (Captain America. squeeeeeeeee!) for another month. According to Tony, he'd been driving across the country to see how much had changed. He'd only recently come back and Fury had had Tony set him up in the Tower.

 

Darcy had woken one morning to find a man in the kitchen making breakfast, with Tony and Bruce sitting at the counter. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and looked like he should be on the cover of Vogue.

 

Bruce and Tony smiled at he as she walked in. She poured some coffee and sat down next to them. Blonde dude was still cooking, not having noticed that she was standing there.

 

"Who's the hottie?" She asked Bruce, causing him to nearly spit of his coffee. Tony chuckled briefly.

 

"Captain Steve Rogers. He just got back from touring the country after the Battle of New York."

 

"Is he the guy who dressed up like Captain America during the Battle? Where did they find him?"

 

"The Arctic Circle.” He replied smirking.

 

Darcy almost dropped her cup. Blinking at him in shock, she asked, “Seriously? How the hell did he survive all these years?”

 

“The serum that turned him into the pinnacle of human perfection, also saved him from being killed. He was frozen in cryonic suspension when SHIELD found him.”

 

“Apparently, SHIELD tried to settle him slowly into the 21st century but it didn’t take. He was found shortly before the Battle of York, helped defeat the Chitauri.”

 

When Steve sat down at the counter he didn’t expect to see Darcy there, chatting with Bruce and Tony. She smiled at him and held out her hand. “Hello Captain Rogers. Its nice to meet you, my name is Darcy Lewis. I work with Bruce and Jane on the Bifrost Project.”

 

He smiled and shook her hand. “Its nice to meet you Ms. Lewis.”

 

“Dude. Ms. Lewis is my mother. Call me Darcy.” She smirked. “How are you adjusting to life in the 21st century?”

 

They talked for a while, discussing the different towns and cities that Steve had visited, the difference in the movies, and the fashion. He even talked about Peggy Carter and how he'd been to visit her, only to find that she had Alzheimer's disease. Apparently they'd had a date before he'd gone down in WW2, and he was sad that he hadn't had the chance to live out his life with her. Darcy could understand that kind of love, though she didn't understand why Steve hasn't let to of the past.

 

Before leaving for the lab, she recommended some classic books and movies from the late 20th century to help him catch up on the times.

 

When Darcy found Jane passed out in the lab, she sighed. "JARVIS?"

 

"Yes, Ms. Lewis?"

 

"What time did Jane sleep last night?" She put down the pop-tarts and coffee she'd brought and started to clean up the table.

 

"There are no records of Dr. Foster having left the lab last night. She worked on calculations and simulations of the Bifrost until she fell asleep at 4 this morning."

 

"Thank you, JARVIS." She sighed. "Damn it Jane. You don't get any work done when you don't get any sleep." Prodding Jane until she was conscious, Darcy cajoled her to drink her coffee until she was fully awake. After she polished off the poptarts, Jane started working on calculation again.

 

By the time the sun went down, she was buzzed with the caffeine. Heading to the kitchen while Jane washed up, she started getting dinner ready. All the Avengers were out today because of some emergency at SHIELD. And Pepper was is LA dealing with concerned investors. Since she was cooking for two, Darcy decided to make pasta.

 

Food almost done, she brought the small pot of sauce into the counter, along with breadsticks. Jane entered the kitchen as she was setting the table.

 

“Wow Darcy.” She smelled the food. “This looks really good. You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble. We could have ordered takeout.”

 

“Its fine. I felt like cooking today. And you need to something healthier than a poptarts all the time. You’re too skinny Jane.”

 

Jane looked outrage. “I am not. I sometimes eat something besides poptarts.”

 

“Really? Like what?” she challenged. Table set, she cleaned up the kitchen and pulled out her chair.

 

Jane sat down. “Like…” she was floundering.

 

Taking pity on the poor woman, Darcy handed her a bowl full of pasta, sauce, and a breadstick. “Like I said. You need to eat more. Now finish you’re food and we can watch Supernatural tonight, I brought the entire series.” If it was one thing Jane loved more than science, it was Dean and Sam Winchester.

 

Later, they fell asleep to the sounds of Dean being dragged to Hell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Darcy had yet to meet Natasha Romanoff or Clint Barton. Tony once told her that they were away on an assignment that could take a few weeks. By the time they did, months had passed since she'd come to New York.

 

The first time she met Clint Barton (and admiring his arms in New Mexico doesn't count. Bad Darcy!), was when he scared her by hiding in the air ducts.

 

She was going over Jane's data entries while taking a sip of coffee when someone spoke. And she was the only person in the lab!

 

"So, who are you exactly?"

 

Darcy spit out her coffee all over the reports she'd been preparing to send to Phil. Apparently SHIELD had been in the middle of a big op when the Elves had invaded and they were unable to send help since they needed all the manpower they could get. After yelling at Phil and threatening to taze him if he ever did anything like that again, she began sending weekly reports on Jane's progress with rebuilding the Bifrost; translating the language of mad scientists and zombie people. And he was going to be pissed when he saw the report had coffee stains on it.

 

“What the hell dude?!” she looked around the lab but couldn’t see anyone here. Unless…? “Is there a ghost in the tower?!” she shrieked.

 

The vent close to her desk opened and a guy with Thor’s arms popped out letting it close behind him. He looked familiar but she couldn’t place where she’d seen him, but boy was he hot. Bad Darcy. She thought. You don’t feel attracted to people who scare you to death by popping out of vents like snakes. She shook her head getting rid of those thoughts when vent dude chuckled.

 

“Agent Clint Barton.” He said, holding out his hand. “Recently got in thought I'd introduce myself."

 

Darcy warily shook his hand. "Dude, seriously. Do you always spy on people through the vents? It's kind of creepy. No offense." She added as an afterthought.

 

His mouth quirked up. "None taken. Phil wanted me to check in and get the weekly report. Since I'm going to be living here, thought I'd get this out of the way."

 

"Huh." She looked at the report that had small yellow dots all over and then back at Barton. "Well, it sucks to be you, 'cause I just spit coffee all over it."

 

He looked bemused. "Ahhhh. Could you possibly get it done again soon?"

 

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Duuddee. I spent weeks on this report because it was a follow up to all the others in the 6-month period I was here. I spent hours painstakingly translating Jane's spider/chicken scratch writing until it was understandable even, by jack booth thugs like you. And now that it has coffee stains on it, you want me to redo it again? I don't think so." She turned away and got back to work. "Good luck explaining it to Phil. Now get out of my lab."

 

He smiled. "I think I like you." Then he popped himself back in the vent before she could reply.

 

 _Her life freaky_. And considering that she was 50+ year old mutant, that was saying something. "That was interesting." This time, Darcy jumped and screamed. When she turned around she found a red head in workout clothes watching her like she was a very interesting bug. "He normally doesn't like new people." She continued on, apparently not caring that Darcy was hyperventilating in front of her. The red head held out her hand. "Agent Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you."

 

Darcy shook her hand, and then realized who she was. This was the Black Widow! She'd been a huge fan ever since the invasion. She was the only woman to be an Avengers and she was seriously skilled with a gun.

 

Realizing that she was staring stupidly at the Black Widow, she smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

 

Darcy then realized that her life was now a comic book.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I will be uploading, so don't expect it to be every week. I will be uploading at least once a month, since school starts soon and I will be very busy.
> 
> Comments, reviews, and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
